


Found Family And De-Aged Gods Mix Well

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Big brother Punz is best Punz, De-aged Dream, Dream is a god, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Like the father and mother they are, Man gets turned into a six year old, Niki is also mentioned, Punz is also there, Sam and Puffy don't know what they're doing, Sam and Puffy take care of him, So they have to go ask Phil for help, Tommy is there but never speaks, What else is new, Which is the most out of character thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Sam smiled softly as Punz and Puffy cooed at and played with the young boy he was holding, shifting him around every now and then so his arms didn’t fall asleep. “We should probably go ask Phil about taking care of kids,” he said. “Because I for one know nothing about children.”
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 23
Kudos: 551





	Found Family And De-Aged Gods Mix Well

When the glitch first popped up, the Older Gods didn’t think much of it. They didn’t disregard it completely- obviously they went and helped the Younger God whose code had been affected. They believed it to be a one time thing, a random code glitch, and moved past it without a second thought.

It was while they were treating the second glitched Younger God that the situation was treated as an emergency. This Younger God’s code was in far worse state than the previous God’s code, meaning that it took longer for the Older Gods to remove the glitch. And in the time that it took for them to remove  _ half  _ of it- thousands of Younger Gods were infected with the glitch. 

Without a way to sit down with each Younger God, the Older Gods decided that the best way to tackle the situation was to completely change  _ every  _ Younger God’s code so the glitch was no longer able to attach itself to them- and then the Older Gods would be able to single it out and destroy it once and for all. And the way they changed the Younger Gods codes was to simply reverse it as a whole, essentially sending them back in time. Which meant that the Gods of thousands of servers were turned into children.

_________________________________________________

“I know you are all very confused, but please do not panic,” the woman told them softly, holding a young Dream in her arms. “There has been a glitch in the code that specifically attacks Younger Gods- so we’ve reversed their code so that they will be safe until we are able to eradicate the glitch.” The small gathering of the server members stared at the Older God, unsure of what they were meant to do with this information. “As much as we would love to take care of the Younger Gods- we are far too busy dealing with the glitch to watch over them. So we are asking that you, as citizens of his server, will keep an eye on him for the time being.”

Sam was the first to break the silence after a moment, stepping forward to take the de-aged Dream from the Older God’s arms. “I’ll keep an eye on him,” he said, adjusting the young boy in his arms. “I was already basically his father anyways,” he deadpanned as Dream clutched at his shirt. 

Puffy stepped forward. “I’ll help,” she told him with a smile, reaching out to bop Dream on the nose softly. The six year old giggled, grabbing her finger gently. She cooed at him and the Older God smiled.

“Thank you. It’s good to know he will be in good hands. I wish you luck, and now I must take my leave,” she nodded her head to the gathering of humans before her, and then the Older God was gone in a flash.

All eyes turned to Dream, who stared back with wide eyes full of wonder. “Hello!” he gave the group a massive grin, making a grabby motion with his free hand. Without hesitation Punz reached out and grabbed it, cooing at his little(r) brother. Seeing that the situation was likely handled, many of the other server residents departed, going back to their own activities that had been paused by the Older God’s appearance.

Sam smiled softly as Punz and Puffy cooed at and played with the young boy he was holding, shifting him around every now and then so his arms didn’t fall asleep. “We should probably go ask Phil about taking care of kids,” he said. “Because I for one know  _ nothing  _ about children.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Puffy agreed, pulling her finger out of Dream’s grip. The young boy was passed over to Punz, who trailed behind them as they headed for L’Manburg. Dream looked around in awe as they walked, and Punz couldn’t help but wonder if the reversal of his friend’s code also meant that he only had the memories he had when he was a six year old.

The young blonde pointed at various buildings and plants as they walked, Punz naming each one as they went. Dream would nod slowly, noting the information before pointing to a new thing. He tapped at Punz’s chest, gazing up at him with wide eyes. “I’m Punz,” he said, turning the boy in his arms. “And that’s Sam, and that’s Puffy,” he said, pointing to the pair in front of them. “And we’re going to go see Phil.”

Dream hummed, playing with the ends of his little sweatshirt. “Phil…” he repeated to himself. “Puffy… Sam… Punz…” The child repeated each name a few times, as if trying to memorize them.

Puffy smiled back at the two boys as Sam knocked on Phil’s door. After a moment, the door opened. “Oh, hello,” he greeted, clearly not having expected the group that was standing in front of him.

“Hey, Phil,” Sam greeted. “We were wondering if you could give us some advice?” He stepped to the side so Phil could see de-aged Dream in Punz’s arms. “We have a little bit of a situation.”

_________________________________________________

Dream was handed off to Tubbo and Tommy- who’d been visiting their father with their older brothers. The three of them sat in front of the couch, Tubbo holding Dream in his lap as the six year old colored with some dye Phil had in a chest. Occasionally Wilbur would look over from where the adults were discussing how to take care of children and make faces at the young boy, who would giggle and make them back. 

  
Dream carefully tore the page he’d been coloring on from the book before holding it up for Tubbo to take. It was a messy drawing of a bee, which the teen took with a smile. “Thank you,” he said, setting it to the side. Dream broke into a big grin.

“Welcome,” he said, picking the dye back up to start a second drawing. Punz looked over at the gathering of children, slumped down in his chair, clearly bored with the conversation being had. He stood up and went over to join them on the floor. “Hi,” Dream greeted, smudging some of the dye against his face as he rubbed at his cheek. His clothes and a bit of his hair were also stained- he was going to need a bath when they brought him back to Sam’s house. 

Said man stood up, cracking his back. “Thanks a ton,” he said. “I’ll shoot you a message if we need anything else,” he told Phil as Puffy got up as well.

Phil smiled. “Yeah, of course,” he told them, walking with the pair as Sam knelt down to collect Dream out of Tubbo’s lap. The young blonde went easily- showing the tall man the picture he’d been drawing. Punz scooped up the dyes, giving them back to Phil as the small makeshift family left. “Have a good night!” he called after them, getting a wave and ‘you too’ in response.

  
  


Puffy laughed as she tried to bring the towel over the young boy’s hair, Dream shaking his head around like a wet dog trying to dry off. “Buddy-” she giggled, “Buddy I need you to stand still for me.” Dream paused in his aggressive shaking and peered up at the woman, who took his stillness as a chance to pull the towel over his hair.

Dream giggled as his hair was ruffled, peeking from behind the fabric at Puffy, who paused in her drying to poke at his nose. The door opened behind her, Sam stepping into the room. In his hand he held some clothes. “Here-” he set them down on the counter. “Niki had to guess his size, so they might not fit perfectly.”

“That was sweet of her,” Puffy said, pulling the towel away entirely. She took the clothes and held them out to Dream. “Do you need help putting this on?” she asked. Dream took the pile of fabric and shook his head.

“No- I can do it myself,” he said. Puffy nodded, her and Sam left the bathroom to let him dress himself in peace. After a minute or so Dream poked his head out, and Puffy smiled softly at him. The clothes Niki had made were a little big, giving the boy sweater paws, but fit well enough not to be falling off.

“Come here,” she said, lifting the boy into her arms. “We’re gonna get you to bed,” she told him, bopping her nose into his as she carried him off to the small room Sam had built for him to stay in until the Older Gods were able to change him back. Dream giggled, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve, and waved to Sam over the woman’s shoulder. He waved back, a smile on his face. The man was probably in way over his head- but getting to raise the God he’d come to see as his son might just make it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
